


In the Dark

by phvonix



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M, ballerina!karl, dancer!au, hiphopdancer!sapnap, i randomly proposed this to knc one night, injured!karl, karlnap, posting so the au doesn’t get stolen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phvonix/pseuds/phvonix
Summary: karlnap au. posting so this doesn’t get stolen and i get “cancelled” for stealing
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 6





	In the Dark

i’m posting this bc in scared someone is going to steal the idea w/out crediting


End file.
